towerduelfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
You want to know more about Tower Duel? Then you are in the right place! What is Tower Duel? "Its the best thing since sliced bread" (Maxx King, 2018) Tower Duel is a (free-to play) competitive tower defence game. Players have to build their deck to develop their own attack and defend strategy to win against real-time opponents world wide! Do I need to have played Tower Defence games before? Not at all! Tower Duel is for everyone and it doesn't matter how experienced you are with tower defence games or even games in general. If you have any questions feel free to contact us or join our community to get tips and tricks from the pros. Where can I get Tower Duel? Tower Duel is both available for Android and iOS devices. Is Tower Duel free? Yes. Tower Duel is free to play and will stay free but we do offer in app purchases. Do I need an active internet connection to play the game? Yes. You have to be either connected via mobile data or Wi-Fi to be matched with opponents from all over the globe. What are the rules of Tower Duel? The first rule of Tower Duel is: You do not talk about Tower Duel. Oh wait, quite the opposite. The game's tutorial will provide you the basic rules of the game and if you want to know more about the game visit our other wiki pages. If you want to talk about Tower Duel feel free to share the game on every single social media page you own and definitely tell all your friends and family. What do I do if I have an problem or a suggestion? You can always send us a message to community@forestringgames.com or join the Discord community to influence your new favourite game: https://discord.gg/towerduel Who made Tower Duel? Forest Ring Games is the team behind Tower Duel. We are small independent game developers with an international team. Tower Duel is our very first game! Can I feature Tower Duel in my stream / on my YouTube channel / on my social media page? Of course you can and we'd love you to! Furthermore, you can contact us to receive artwork, support and a possible feature on our channels! Fair Play There are two ingredients that aren't good for cake or communities and those are salt and poison. After all, Tower Duel is a show to entertain (and tame) the masses and therefore Maxx King will punish any occurrences of inappropriate behaviour and/or cheating. Since we can not send any offenders to the arena (yet) we'll have to resort to more old-fashioned measurements. Players who knowingly break the rules will have to face the deduction of game currency and temporary to permanent exclusion of the game. Be an honorable duelist! Tower Duel is serious business, no doubt. People who say “It's just a game” are just wrong but they might be right when it comes to fun. The game and any public channels connected to it have the same stance against inappropriate behavior. DON'T * No hate speech. Maxx King loves everyone * Harassment, discrimination and insults will not be tolerated. * No sexual content. * No violent content. Glorifying violence is only allowed on the battlefield. * Respect privacy. DO * Be excellent to each other! Be an honest duelist! Cheating is no fun. Tower Duel is all about skill, speed and strategy. Please refrain from corrupting the statistics. Maxx King wants to find the world's best Tower Duellist and not the world's best cheater. DON'T * Use of third party software. * Exchange of game accounts DO * Report any suspicious activity Category:Help